I'm Sorry
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/Please forgive me for not understanding how to keep you happy. Please forgive me for not understanding how to listen to your heart./Inspirated by MV I'm Sorry - Wang Zi/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Sorry/Dui Bu Qi by Wang Zi**

**I'm Sorry (story) by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/Please forgive me for not understanding how to keep you happy. Please forgive me for not understanding how to listen to your heart./Inspirated by MV I'm Sorry - Wang Zi/Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: AU, maybe out of character, typo(s) as always, gaje, aneh, abal, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

"Shikamaru, sudah sore ayo pulang." ujar Temari sambil mengguncang badan laki-laki yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Ngh?" laki-laki berambut nanas itu mengerang pelan dan mengerjapkan mata. Ia bangkit dan mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Kau janji akan mengantarku belanja ke _supermarket_, bukan?" ucap Temari yang disahut dengan ucapan 'hn' dari si lelaki. Shikamaru bangkit kemudian menepuk celana bagian belakang yang dirasa kotor. Temari ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengejar si laki-laki yang sudah mendahului.

Nara Shikamaru, nama laki-laki yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengisi ruang di hatinya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menyukai sosok seorang Nara Shikamaru. Padahal kalau dilihat sekilas, Shikamaru nampak biasa saja. Tiada yang spesial. Mungkin karena mereka pengurus OSIS di bidang yang sama, jadi sering terlihat berdua. Hingga tiga bulan yang lalu, Shikamaru menembak Temari di bukit belakang sekolah seperti tempat mereka sekarang. Awalnya Temari terkejut, bagaimana mungkin orang pemalas dan cuek untuk urusan wanita seperti dia bisa menembaknya? Tapi toh diterima juga. Tiap sore pulang sekolah mereka menyempatkan kencan di sini. Walaupun bisa dibilang Temari hanya menemani Shikamaru tidur di situ.

Kini, Temari telah menjajari langkah Shikamaru. Tangan Temari terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Gadis pirang itu mengurungkan niat untuk menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Jujur sejak pertama jadian ia belum pernah sekalipun bergandengan tangan. Ia iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa mesra dengan pasangan mereka.

'Huft! Kenapa dia tak bisa sedikit romantis, sih?' batin Temari kesal. Kini langkahnya tak lagi menjajari Shikamaru. Gadis berkucir empat itu berjalan pelan di belakang laki-laki berambut nanas sambil melamun. Menyadari itu, Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kenapa lelet begitu? Ayo cepat!" ujar Shikamaru. Temari diam sambil memandang Shikamaru. Tentu saja membuat Shikamaru heran.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Mm ... Shikamaru, kita kan jarang gandengan tangan ... jadi ..." Temari ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kita bergandengan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata. "Kalau kau mau, ayo!" Shikamaru berjalan mendahului. Temari tersenyum kemudian mengapit lengan Shikamaru mesra. Shikamaru tersenyum lalu berjalan santai dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Padahal hatinya sudah dag-dig-dug-der.

Pasangan ini pun berjalan menuju _supermarket_ terdekat. Setengah jam kemudian mereka keluar dengan menenteng dua kantung belanjaan.

"Shikamaru, terima masih mau mengantar sampai rumah." ucap Temari sesampainya di pintu gerbang rumah yang lumayan besar.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berkata "Hn, mana tega aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." kata Shikamaru santai yang membuat wajah Temari merona.

"Duluan, ya." kata Shikamaru kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hati-hati." ucap Temari sambil melambai pada sang kekasih. Tapi tak terbalas karena laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di tikungan.

"Hah ... kadang aku bingung dengan jalan pikirannya. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan wanita? Tiap kencan selalu di bukit belakang sekolah. Kalau cuma menunggu orang tidur apa itu disebut kencan?" Temari _ngedumel_ sendiri sambil masuk ke rumah.

**-Naruto-**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Temari berencana ke apartemen Shikamaru. Yah, mungkin karena bosan di rumah. Tepat pukul 10, ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen Shikamaru kemudian mengetuknya. Karena lama tak ada jawaban, gadis itu langsung _ngeloyor_ masuk yang untungnya pintu tak terkunci. Karena biasanya Shikamaru pasti sedang terlelap.

Temari mendapati Shikamaru sedang tertidur di meja dekat tempat tidur lantai. Tuh, 'kan? Di depannya menyala sebuah komputer dengan kertas yang berserakan. Beberapa tertindih oleh tangan dan kepala Shikamaru. Ada juga secangkir kopi kosong di dekat komputer.

Temari menghampiri sang kekasih, matanya mengamati sesuatu di layar komputer lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Kau membuat presentasi kelompok ini sampai larut, ya?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru yang sudah pasti tak dijawab karena masih pulas.

"Ngh ..." Shikamaru mengeliat. Mungkin itu jawaban dari pertanyaan Temari.

Tangan Temari mengambil selimut di kasur dan menyelimutkannya pada Shikamaru.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya mengamati tiap _inchi_ kamar sang kekasih. Berantakan. Bisa dibilang mirip kapal pecah.

'Ckck. Dasar cowok!' batin Temari.

Maka, Temari berinisiatif untuk membereskan kamar pacarnya itu. Mulai dari kamar, dapur dan sudut-sudut ruangan. Mungkin saja bisa menemukan barang-barang aneh Shikamaru seperti—ehem—buku porno mungkin—ehem. Ckck, dasar Temari jahil.

Satu jam berlalu. Temari telah selesai dengan acara beres-beres. Kini ia sedang membuat makanan untuk Shikamaru. Beberapa menit kemudian Temari meletakkan sepiring roti selai dan secangkir kopi panas di meja belajar. Saat itu juga _handphone_ Temari berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat datang dari Gaara yang menyuruhnya segera pulang karena Kankurou tersedak biji salak.

"Lagi?" gumam Temari sambil memasukkan _handphone flip_-nya

Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tidur karena khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Segera ia mengambil tas dan jaket yang tersampir di kursi kemudian pulang ke rumah.

'BLAM!'

Bunyi pintu terdengar agak keras karena Temari terlalu terburu-buru. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru terbangun.

"Ngh ..." perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Ia mengamati kamarnya sendiri.

'Kok rapi? Sebelumnya 'kan berantakan?' batin Shikamaru heran.

Sejurus kemudian matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas di atas meja. Laki-laki itu mengambil dan membacanya. 'Temari?'

Dia celingukan karena mencium aroma kafein. Didapatinya secangkir kopi dan sepiring roti dari Temari yang masih hangat. Ia tersenyum tipis tapi detik berikutnya tersenyum getir.

'Kau terlalu baik padaku, Temari.' batin Shikamaru seraya menyeruput kopinya.

**-Naruto-**

Esoknya di kantin sekolah.

"Temari, besok kau ikut kan?" tanya Sakura pada Temari yang sedang makan.

"Ke mana?" tanya Temari.

"Kau lupa ya? Besok kan ulang tahunnya Shikamaru dan teman-teman sekelas mau memberinya _surprise_." terang Sakura.

'Ulang tahun? Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?' Temari terlihat mengingat sesuatu. '19, 20, 21 dan besok tanggal 22 September, dan itu adalah ulang tahun Shikamaru! _Baka_ Temari! Kenapa bisa lupa!' Temari histeris dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Mana mungkin tidak." jawab Temari kemudian.

"Kalau begitu besok kumpul di rumah Sasuke jam tiga sore, ya." kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet.

'Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini ya? Mana aku belum beli kado!' batin Temari, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya. 'Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti harus membeli kado.' batin Temari lagi.

...

"Semuanya 2000 yen." ujar seorang penjaga kasir di sebuah _mall_. Temari memberikan sejumlah uang. Si penjaga kasir menukar uang Temari dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisi sebuah kotak kado yang lumayan besar.

Itu adalah kado pilihan Temari untuk Shikamaru.

'Semoga dia suka.' ucap Temari berharap.

**-Naruto-**

Besoknya di rumah Sasuke jam 3.15 sore.

'Apaan sih teman-teman pake acara kumpul-kumpul. Aku kan belum puas tidur.' Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hati sambil menekan bel rumah Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban Shikamaru nekat masuk.

Gelap dan sunyi.

Tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar.

'BYAR!'

Lampu menyala.

Belum sempat laki-laki itu beradaptasi dengan suasana ia langsung dikeroyok oleh teriakan '_SURPRISE_!' serta sebuah lagu '_Happy birthday_.'

"Selamat ulang tahun!" beberapa orang berteriak kompak.

"Kalian ini, seperti anak kecil!" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Hei, kami buat ini spesial untukmu!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Iya, iya, merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru melirihkan pada kata 'merepotkan' supaya tak menyinggung teman-temannya.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue yang menurut Shikamaru kekanakan, sekarang saatnya memberikan kado. Shikamaru membuka kado yang ia terima dari teman-teman, jam weker, _PSP_, _I-pod_, dan lain-lain. Tapi ada satu orang yang belum menyerahkan kado spesial, Temari.

Temari merenung setelah melihat kado untuk kekasihnya. 'Kado mereka bagus-bagus, aku jadi _minder_.' batin Temari sambil menyembunyikan sebuah kotak dalam tas.

"Temari~ mana kado untukku?" kata Shikamaru sedikit manja sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi Temari menggeleng pelan.

"Kok tak ada?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit sedih.

"Nanti saja." Temari menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Beneran, ya?" ucap Shikamaru terdengar berharap. Temari mengangguk pelan.

Pesta kecil itu kembali meriah karena diadakan _game_. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pesta itu kehilangan satu orang.

"Eh, Temari mana?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari hilangnya Temari.

"Tak tahu, daritadi tak kelihatan." jawab Chouji.

Karena merasa khawatir, Shikamaru mencarinya. Mungkin saja ia kesasar di rumah Sasuke yang super megah ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Temari di sini.

Saat berjalan di balkon.

"Shi-Shikamaru-_kun_." seseorang memanggil. Laki-laki rambut nanas itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

**-Naruto-**

Di pihak Temari.

'_Surprise_ sudah siap, tinggal memanggilnya saja, hihi.' Temari berjalan riang menuju rumah Sasuke. Entah darimana dia.

Saat memasuki halaman, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di balkon. Gadis pirang itu menengok ke atas. Ia terkejut. Dilihatnya sang kekasih dengan seorang gadis. Gadis berkacamata itu memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang.

Hatinya sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan duri. Air matanya mulai meleleh melewati pipi putihnya. Bisa-bisanya Shikamaru berbuat demikian terhadapnya. Laki-laki yang dicintainya sepenuh hati mengkhianatinya semudah itu.

Temari segera pergi karena tak tahan melihatnya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur.

'Apa salahku? Kenapa Shikamaru ...' ia bertanya dalam hati namun tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan karena air matanya kembali mengalir. Kali ini lebih deras.

Ia masih berjalan. Menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba hujan datang yang seolah mengiringi kesedihannya. Ia tetap berjalan sambil memeluk sebuah boneka. Tak peduli hujan deras menerpanya.

...

Saat itu di bagian Shikamaru.

'Hah! Sial! Temari belum ketemu, sekarang malah hujan. Nanti apa lagi?' Shikamaru mengumpat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ di meja, _handy cam_, kue tart mini, dan sebuah surat.

Laki-laki itu melihat cover surat yang bertuliskan nama Temari.

'Temari? Ke sini?' ia memungut _handy cam_ dan melihat isinya. Shikamaru terkejut begitu yang dilihatnya adalah Temari dengan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang ada di meja. Di sebelahnya ada tart mini yang dilambangkan sebagai kue ulang tahun.

"Hai Shikamaru, ini adalah kado spesial dariku. Walaupun tak bisa disebut spesial. '_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_'." dalam video itu Temari bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan _teddy bear_ yang seolah ikut bernyanyi. Setelah bernyanyi ia berkata.

"Maaf Shikamaru, hadiahku hanya sederhana, tidak seperti teman-teman yang bagus-bagus. Kupikir kau akan bilang kekanakan kalau tahu hadiah dariku hanya sebuah boneka. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

Begitulah isi video yang buat Temari di kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil surat dari Temari dan membacanya.

...

_To: Nara Shikamaru._

_Kupikir kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tak pernah menyangka di belakangku kau berhubungan dengan gadis lain. Hatiku sakit saat kulihat kau berpelukan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang kuketahui bernama Shiho. Maaf Shikamaru, mungkin ini kenangan dariku dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya._

_Temari._

...

Shikamaru tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia mengambil _teddy bear_ yang tergeletak di meja dan keluar mencari Temari.

'Temari, kau salah paham.' batin Shikamaru sambil berlari menembus hujan. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus kedinginan, sakit atau apapun. Yang penting adalah menemukan Temari dan menjelaskan bahwa ia telah salah paham.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan Temari meringkuk di bawah pohon di taman. Shikamaru segera menghampiri dan berjongkok. Temari tak bergerak karena wajahnya dibenamkan di kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara isak tangis. Karena menyadari ada seseorang, Temari menoleh. Shikamaru sedang menatapnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Temari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah ada Shi ... Hmph!" belum selesai ia berkata bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Shikamaru. Temari berusaha menolak, tapi apa daya kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar dari wanita. Temari hanya pasrah hingga Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Temari, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar laki-laki tak berguna. Tapi, kumohon jangan pergi dariku." kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk erat tubuh Temari yang sedikit menggigil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Temari. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau salah paham, Temari."

"Maksudmu?" Temari tak mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah ada hubungan dengan Shiho."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau berpelukan dengannya?" Temari mulai berontak, tapi kekuatan laki-laki memang besar. Shikamaru mempererat dekapan. Membuat Temari menangis di dada Shikamaru.

"Kau tak tahu ceritanya. Tadi itu ..."

[Flashback]

'Mana sih si Temari? Merepotkan saja.' umpat Shikamaru. Ia belum juga mendapatkan Temari di rumah Sasuke.

Saat berjalan di balkon.

"Shi-Shikamaru-_kun_." seseorang memanggil. Laki-laki rambut nanas itu menoleh.

"Ya?" Shikamaru mendapati seorang wanita berkacamata yang tengah menunduk.

"A-aku-aku ... menyukaimu Shikamaru-_kun_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado. Tentu saja sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Shikamaru.

"Kumohon kau menerima ini sebagai tanda kau menerimaku." ujarnya.

"Maaf Shiho, aku tak bisa menerimanya." ujar Shikamaru pada gadis yang bernama Shiho itu kemudian beranjak pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dari belakang.

"Kumohon katakan alasannya." ucap Shiho. Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi gadis itu malah mempererat pelukan.

Di bawah sana sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan. Ya, dialah Temari. Tapi Shikamaru tak menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya karena Temari telah pergi.

Akhirnya, setelah berusaha keras, Shikamaru berhasil lolos dari jeratan Shiho.

"Maaf Shiho, tapi aku sudah memiliki orang lain." kata Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi ... mereka bilang ..."

"Mereka tak tahu karena kami _backstreet_. Maaf Shiho. Semoga kau menemukan yang lebih baik dariku." kata Shikamaru meninggalkan Shiho yang sedang patah hati.

[End of Flashback.]

"Jadi, dia yang menembakmu?" tanya Temari yang direspon dengan anggukan Shikamaru. Posisi mereka tak lagi berpelukan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku ... sangat menyayangimu." kata Shikamaru melirih di bagian akhir. Tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Temari. Wajah Temari memerah. Baru kali ini Shikamaru bilang 'sayang'.

"Aku ... juga menyayangimu." kata Temari setelah lama terdiam. Shikamaru tersenyum. Mereka kembali berpelukan mesra.

Hujan telah reda. Pasangan di bawah pohon itu pun mengakhiri pelukan hangat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan membuatmu sedih." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah salah paham padamu." balas Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hadiahmu ini memang kekanakan." kata Shikamaru setelah melepaskan pelukan, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, _ngambek_.

"Tuh, 'kan! Kalau tak suka kembalikan saja!" ucap Temari sedikit ketus. Tangannya hampir meraih boneka _teddy bear_ yang dipegang Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru berhasil menghindar.

"Hahaha, bercanda. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, aku akan menjaganya." Shikamaru tersenyum. Temari ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, kau basah kuyup begitu! Kalau kau sakit aku akan berakhir di rumah sakit nanti." Pemuda itu membayangkan dirinya babak belur karena kedua adik Temari yang _overprotect_. Shikamaru bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Temari. Temari terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan ikut bangkit kemudian berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Baju mereka basah namun tak terasa karena ada sebuah kehangatan di antara mereka.

**-Naruto-**

_Please forgive me for not understanding how to keep you happy. Please forgive me for not understanding how to listen to your heart._

_Remember this past. I'm learning to let you feel more at ease._

_Don't get angry. Don't act on impulse. Don't abandon me. I've said I'm sorry._

_Please believe me. I will cherish you more. Please forgive me. I will continue cherishing you._

_Little, little love, but for me it's the luckiest._

_Dear, all I think about is you._

_Please believe that I am this way._

_Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_(song by Wang Zi)_

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

AN: Fict lama yang kembali saya ubah di beberapa tempat dan publish kembali di akun ini. Karya saya semasa awal-awal masuk fanfiction sebagai author, semoga masih bisa menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan. Oh, ya kalau terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu bisa disebut songfict, tidak? Soalnya peraturan ffn tidak boleh songfict, mohon bantuannya.

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
